Sonia Nevermind (Corrupted)
Sonia Nevermind ソニア・ネヴァーマインド (Sonia Nebāmaindo) is one of the main antagonists of the light novel Danganronpa: Togami. ''Though in other series and novels, she appears as a major character. Though in ''Togami, ''Sonia's personality is corrupted and twisted, Sonia appears as an antagonist who murders many inncoent people brutally, and killing them with her armored car. She is shown using vulgar language and showing a great obsession for despair. Her way of speaking is like the villain Junko Enoshima. Sonia is also fascinated on serial killers and occult, she stated that she likes Friday the 13th. Personality Sonia had a twisted and villainous personalities in the novel ''Danganronpa: Toragami making very evil killer, she is seen very mentally Ill as she kills many innocent people without feeling a little sympathy. Though in other series, she is kind and polite girl, whose goal is to stop the killings of Junko Enoshima and her allies. However, she is a obssessed on serial killers and magical/eerie things. Appearance In Togami, her attire is similar to her usual clothes, but her dress is black rather than green, and she has a white dress same in original. She wears a big red and black ribbon, with a blue and silver jewel on her chest. In her hair, she wears a black ribbon with a diamond and a Monokuma hair clips on it. Sometimes she wears a crown like Junko Enoshima. She also wears a bracelet on her left wrist, she wears a gray and black thigh high socks. And red mary janes. She is a young woman whose age is 22. Sonia is tall, young woman with long blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Story ''Danganronpa: Togami'' Sonia Nevermind first appeared after she found Byakuya and Shinobu Togami hiding in a back alley. Using her expensive armored car, she brought her soldiers from the Kingdom of Novoselic to confront Byakuya in Prague, Czech Republic. She informed Byakuya that one of the Togami Conglomerate's artificial satellites had crashed into an island somewhere in the Mediterranean. Shinobu Togami tried to convince Sonia that the one who spread the World Domination Proclamation was the imposter of the real Byakuya. Though, Sonia Nevermind didn't believe her words due to the imposter's perfect voice-print and due to the fact that she herself was secretly in league with the imposter. Before Sonia's soldiers could capture Byakuya and Shinobu, Hiroyuki and Yuika Ketouin arrive at the scene, easily defeating Sonia's soldiers and taking Byakuya and Shinobu with them inside their Mercedes-Benz. Later, Sonia reappeared with her armored car in a pincher attack along with Kazuichi's flying machine gun to destroy Byakuya, who was inside Hiroyuki's Mercedes. Byakuya eventually escaped after he learned and threw his old glasses that has been set with a transmitter to track him down. However, Sonia succeded in killing innocent people. Abilities Sonia has seen many talents and abilities: *'Super strength:' She is seen very strong, and energetic in killing people, having full of stamina and strength. *'High Intelligence:' She is considered as smart or clever girl, as she use strategic tricks to annihilate her enemies. *'Ultimate Princess:' She is seen to be very rich, and extremely polite and possess some manners due to her power of Ultimate Princess. *'Military combat:' She seems to have an access on military and some weapons on there, she seems to have a great fighting skills. Gallery Evil Sonia angel.jpg|A evil sonia angel. A3638F55-D61F-469B-80FD-BA1F7D613262.jpeg|An artwork of evil Sonia. 067FEF30-9047-4366-A638-0F60CC163546.png 1E896656-C5AA-46FB-A923-2223E68BE727.png Danganronpa_3_-_Character_Profiles_-_Sonia_Nevermind_(Despair_design_sketches).png|The character design sketch of Sonia's Ultimate Despair outfit from Danganronpa 3: Side - Future Sonia_and_Mahiru_as_Ultimate_Despair_members.jpg|Sonia and Mahiru Koizumi as Ultimate Despair members Sonia_smiling.webp.jpg|Sonia after redeeming herself and awakening in the real world Trivia *The name "Sonia" is a Slavic variant of the name "Sophia", which means "wisdom". It is very widespread nowadays, especially in eastern Europe and Scandinavia. **"Sonia" is also a feminine given name in Hindi, derived from the word सोना sonāa, which means "golden" - matching Sonia's hair color. *Sonia's surname is taken from the title of the band Nirvana's second album, Nevermind. **Her home country of Novoselic is named after Nirvana's bassist, Krist Novoselic. **If you remove the "H" and the "S" from the "INUTEROHS" crest on her dress, it spells "In Utero", the name of Nirvana's final studio album. **In Utero is also the name of the high school Sonia attended before Hope's Peak. *In Island Mode, Sonia states that she loves Japanese dramas. *In Island Mode, Sonia make a reference to Mafuba, a technique designed to seal demons away in a famous manga, Dragon Ball. *Sonia's voice actress, Miho Arakawa, is known for her role as Himari Takakura from the anime Mawaru Penguindrum, and was one of the two voice actors requested by the creators to portray a specific character in the game, the other being Kotono Mitsuishi, voice actress of Peko. *In Chapter 4, Sonia indirectly declares to Gundham that she isn't a virgin. However, this may be because she misunderstood due to being a foreigner, as in Japanese Gundham used the word Shojo (処女) for virgin, which when spoken sounds identical to Shōjo (少女) meaning little/young girl, implying Sonia meant she is not a little girl. Navigation Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Brutes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Dissociative Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Danganronpa Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Femme Fatale